


ALL IN

by Ice_Cream510



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cream510/pseuds/Ice_Cream510





	ALL IN

尹智圣°

 

尹智圣把你抵在更衣室门板上的时候你一点思想准备都没有，或者说你根本没想到能跟你一起在福利院做志愿者，并且在孩子们面前温柔唱歌的智圣哥哥也会有这般想要吃人的眼神

 

刚刚换下的玩偶服早就被尹智圣扔在不远处的地上，因为是夏天一整天穿着玩偶服下来让你整个人都像是浸在水里，而如今人鱼暴露在地面上，被汗水浸湿的T恤就这么在刺眼的白炽灯下勾勒出你的腰线，甚至还隐隐约约看出内衣的轮廓

 

尹智圣盯着你看连眼睛都红了，一步步靠的越来越近你却无路可退，直到他的鼻尖快要抵到你的额头，他都似乎不想放弃这无法再近一步的距离

 

“智圣…哥……”

 

你的双手还抵在他胸前，因为害怕而通红的眼睛看向尹智圣却不像往常一般掀起他的怜悯之心，反而是加速催化他心里已经变了质的想法，突然用力掰过你的下巴就狠狠吻了上来

胸前的双手被他一下就反握扣到你的身后抓紧，他的膝盖更是抵在你的双腿之间让你动弹不得，只能被动承受这个丝毫不带一些温柔的吻，毫无章法的水渍声和你的呜咽抵抗一同消失在暴风雨里

 

不知道过了多久尹智圣才放过你，你的嘴唇被吻的红肿，新一轮分泌的汗渍覆上你的额头和背脊，尹智圣通过你背后抓着你手腕的那只手甚至都感受到了一阵一阵冒着的热气，他挑了挑眉

 

  
“你对孩子们温柔，所以对别的男生也这样？”

 

你不知道你又是哪里惹得尹智圣有这么大的不愉快，不过求生本能让你赶紧摇了摇头说不是，尹智圣却不曾换了表情

 

而等你意识到要发生什么的时候已经晚了，更衣室的门被他锁住时你还没来得及从尹智圣把你扔进去的惯性中恢复过来，而他几步上前一把揽住你的腰线扯过夏天料子本就很薄的T恤，大片大片的皮肤就明晃晃的暴露在暧昧空气之下

你吓得赶紧拿双手去遮，尹智圣在你腰间的手却是一用力就把你抱得更紧

 

  
“做错事情是要受罚的”

他另一只手撩起你的裙摆就钻入你的底裤，滚烫的手指让你整个人一惊

“而你的所有一切都只能是我的”

 

你早就被之前那个吻亲的起了反应，这会儿尹智圣一副“我很懂”的表情摆在你面前更是让你羞的直接偏过头去，尹智圣看你这个样子反而是真的笑了，抽出了你裙摆下的手指掰过你的下巴让你正对他，再次往前一步他裆前的炽热就抵在你的腰间

 

“原来你早就忍不住了啊”

 

裙摆被大幅度撩起的时候划过一阵风的微凉，可是你还没来得及让那风带走一些你的燥热，尹智圣便毫无保留将已经忍耐不住的欲望送进你身体里，你吃痛习惯性往后靠去却被尹智圣一把拉过来顶的更深，让你忍受不住这感觉一个字一个字的发音却更像是猫咪的呢喃

 

“真是，太可爱了”

尹智圣一手揽着你的腰一手撑在更衣室门板上，下巴滴落的汗顺着你的脖颈线流到你的锁骨处跟你的融为一体

你闭着眼承受着已经让你失去理智的撞击，双手不自觉攀上尹智圣的肩膀更是让他眼眸一沉

 

  
“真是让人忍不住犯罪”

 

 

 

  
   
河成云°

 

河成云贴着你手臂丢过的文件很快在你皮肤上留下一道红痕，昏暗的灯光下还那么刺眼，可想而知这位老板对于你的文案是有多么不满意、 

你仍旧低着头站在他办公桌面前，不敢说话不敢去捡文件只敢轻微的颤抖着身躯可怕是连下一秒都站不住

三五分钟后河成云烦躁地扯散了原本规规矩矩的西装领带，用力起身后踹了那老板椅一脚走到你跟前

 

你小心翼翼抬起头果然对上河老板晦暗不明的眼眸，可初入职场的菜鸟怎么会懂这眼神的意思，刚鼓起勇气开了口想说话，河成云却一把把你推到你背后的黑色沙发上去，你还没明白这什么意思河成云已经单膝跪在沙发里

他的领带随着他俯身从你的肚脐一路扫过到达胸前，浅层的痒意让你呼出的空气都断断续续，但却在他一手撑在你耳边一手摩挲着你的唇时一点声音都不敢外放

 

  
“明明很会勾引男人，怎么就不会写性感的方案呢？”

 

你的脑子当机当得严重河成云却当做看不到一般，鼻尖凑到你的脖颈间闻了闻后转头看向你

“这迷惑人的香水”

 

“还有这成套的内衣？”

他的手不知不觉解开你的衬衫扣子，挑着笑慢慢将身躯贴近你，炽热的呼吸都打在你的脸上

 

“你怎么那么会勾引人？” 

 

他的手指还在慢条斯理帮你解着衬衫扣子

 

“我都忍你好久了”

 

你哆嗦着手指抓着了河成云正在撩你裙摆的手，逐渐分泌出来的眼泪顺着眼角往下落去落到沙发里，河成云却知道那只是你手段之一

 

“不…不行…啊……”

 

他都没有给你说完话的机会就直接报废了你的短裙，这下你是真的慌了想要努力撑起身躯却被河成云的胸膛挡着

 

 

“放心”

 

他儒雅的解开自己的西装然后丢到房间一角，俯下身来带着热切吻向你唇畔

 

“你待会儿就知道什么叫性感了”

 

 

 

黄旼炫°

 

来混浴温泉前你觉得这是个好地方，裹着浴巾看着穿着比基尼和泳裤把温泉当泳池玩的不亦乐乎的伙伴们你对这个肯定句提出了疑问，而现在呢，你怀疑的不是别的东西，而是怀疑你脑子有问题

怎么会有人，把温泉里的帅哥认成猴子，然后自投罗网？

 

黄旼炫显然是有些生气的，每一下都将欲望发泄到最顶端然后迅速抽离，再慢慢地摩挲坏笑看你让你空虚的抓狂

你本用来遮挡身躯的浴巾此刻完完整整摊开在你身后，一半水下一半水上还散着柔软的水雾，黄旼炫平时的温柔大概是听到你的那一句猴子后全部跑到九霄云外，蛮横的力气让你根本就禁受不住几次三番求饶，但黄旼炫通通堵住了你的唇让你说不出后半句话

 

“唔学长……”

 

是温泉热的让人窒息还是男女原始的结合情欲让人窒息，黄旼炫肯定选择后者

 

眼泪没有顺着颧骨流进温泉池子里反而都蒸散在水汽里，你精心挑选的黑色比基尼此刻一条肩带已经被黄旼炫解开，一条滑落在手臂上随着规律一上一下，从温泉里进进出出泛着温黄色的光

黄旼炫轻轻咬着你肩膀处的肉，留下一个个粉红色印记后，吻流连辗转着来到脖颈处，你尽力仰着头却也极力咬着唇不让自己发出一点淫秽的声音，说实话是怕被就在10米远处的同学听到，不过黄旼炫却好像不太乐意

 

没经过你同意就在体内的释放让你大脑一片空白，再后来就思考着怀孕了怎么办生下来吗结婚吗婆婆会很凶吗会有豪门恩怨吗儿子叫什么呢女儿怎么办呢黄旼炫不是有绯闻女友吗

啧，一秒钟而已，你已经跟他过完了下半生，直到你听到不远处朋友的声音才意识到自己刚刚失了态

 

“什么声音？”

 

你吓得一动不敢动，黄旼炫见你脸一阵红一阵白反而是玩心大起，坏心眼儿的不肯从你身体里退出来，反而是再次一下顶到最深处，你被顶的极力忍住卡在喉咙口的声音，转过头去就看到黄旼炫难得的坏笑

 

“你可以叫的在大声一点，让大家都听到，然后过来”

 

你瞪着眼去看他，却因为他身下的动作眼皮一下一下颤动

 

“大概是猴子吧”

你听到朋友说

“听说山里的温泉会有很多猴子来哈哈哈哈”

 

刚刚还以为别人是猴子而现在被认成是猴子的你简直是即可钻入水里去算了，黄旼炫听了这话反而是笑着笑着埋在你的肩窝，你任由着他的碎发在你胸前扫过留下一阵酥麻，等着喘息声渐渐平息在水流之间，黄旼炫突然抬起头来咬向你耳朵

 

“猴子啊”

他湿润的舌尖扫过你的耳鬓

 

 

“那你要和我生猴子吗？”

 

 

 

  
   
邕圣祐°

 

邕圣祐没想到你会这么主动将双腿攀上他的腰肢，心里的火像是突然窜起，抓在你臀部的手一个用力，惹得你下半身不自觉收紧，差点让他就这么交代在里面

 

一个旋转之后你再次被邕圣祐抵在冰凉的门板上，洗手间这狭小的空间也不知道是谁专门设计的不大不小这么刚刚好，让你们连续几次翻来覆去地也不觉得腻

邕圣祐的体力好的不像话，你现在有点觉得你拿着酒杯勾搭他时他根本就没说真话，没想忍住的喘息声被你刚好隔绝在门板之内却总是一直围绕在邕圣祐耳畔，让他不自觉加速下身的动作，引来你一次又一次痉挛

 

  
“你就这样还说你体力不行？”

 

你在他释放之后环着他的肩膀问他，邕圣祐的下巴被你指尖挑起，迷人的线条轮廓在你眼里模糊了又清晰，远离了又靠近，在反应过来时邕圣祐已经贴着你，他的胸膛炽热的比你灌进肚子里的长岛冰茶来的更猛烈，舌尖带着的Gimlet柠檬一点儿也不清香，然而让人愈喝愈醉

 

不愧是名列榜单的失身酒

 

  
“是你太迷人”

 

邕圣祐仗着这么一张脸挑逗起人来简直是撩一个死一个，你为你在酒吧还能遇到这种货色并且享受到小鹿乱撞的感觉感到新奇，用力扯过邕圣祐领口处早已失形的领带将刚刚结束的吻继续，邕圣祐却突然大声笑了起来

 

“你笑什么？”

 

你挑着眉语气不太好的问他，邕圣祐却只是停了笑声弯弯眉眼看你，三颗整齐排列的黑痣让你恍惚以为自己不在酒吧而是在白日校园里，而他接下来的话无疑让你当头一棒

 

  
“笑你”

“竟然当真了”

 

你从未有个的心脏失重感在这一刻体验地淋漓尽致，当即没了好脸色，将那细长的黑色领带甩在邕圣祐脸上就打算走，邕圣祐却凭借自己腿长的优势三两步就追上你把你抵在出口处的瓷壁上

 

重金属音乐加上二氧化碳气体难得让你有种头昏脑涨的感觉，你双手环胸等着邕圣祐说些什么，却等到他轻轻扶起你的下巴温柔一吻，然后将唇畔贴近你的耳朵

 

“不过我也当真了”

 

他的声音格外清晰传进你耳膜

 

“要不我们换个地方？”

 

 

 

金在奂°

 

金在奂觉得杂乱的钢琴声太吵了就把你抱到了后边的沙发上

原本你进门看到练习室新放的沙发觉得这东西一点也不符合金在奂老师的美观，而这会儿你竟然有些庆幸这沙发的存在

毕竟地板太凉了

 

金在奂心里没那么多弯弯绕绕，修长的手指沿着你的脸部轮廓画了个圈，缓缓靠近等着你往后靠着靠到再没可能往后，抬手撩了撩以额前已经掉落的碎发

 

偌大的落地窗外面还在飘雪，金在奂却只穿了一件短袖，俯身的时候领口都往下耷拉露出若隐若现的胸肌线和泛着光的银项链

你不自觉咽了咽口水，原来钢琴老师的身材那么好

金在奂借着外面的光看到你通红的脸颊，受到蛊惑一般唇畔靠向你的嘴角，极为虔诚的一吻，却让你怕的紧紧抓住了膝盖上的连衣裙

 

“老…老师……”

 

你望向他那通红的眼眸，让金在奂心跳不自觉抽搐加速，所以他抓着你因紧张到泛白的指骨将其松开，然后目送着两只手的十指紧扣再回头过来看你

 

“别怕”

他一条腿的膝盖落在你的右边，带着荷尔蒙的欲望气息将你包围

“会很舒服的”

 

  
而之后你在他身下感受着因痛楚已经沾湿了一大半沙发的眼泪，轻喘着气伸出双手去盲目地想要抓住些什么却被金在奂一把抓住手腕

 

他狠狠吮吸你的唇畔将所有声音都吞入欲望和贪婪里，而你在他指尖划过你的眼眸抹开清晰的视线时，看到他被汗水浸湿的发尖后，突然什么想法都没有了

 

“老师……”

 

“金在奂……”

 

你轻声唤他，身体不自觉勾起时连带着脖颈都用力抬起，金在奂在你耳畔的吻细细碎碎，最后一转头已经咬住你那不怎么突出的喉骨，让你忍不住一哆嗦，金在奂却笑着抬起了头

 

“喜欢吗？”

他突然地用力让你下意识就抓紧了他的手臂

 

“喜欢……”

 

你半睁着眼睛去寻他的唇，像猫一样的舔法让金在奂眼眸一沉就再次把你摁在沙发里狠狠地吻

 

“我也喜欢”

金在奂说

 

 

 

姜丹尼尔°

 

姜丹尼尔说要送你回宿舍的时候你心里还有一丝小窃喜，暗恋初得回报时雀跃的心情都完完整整写在你的脸上没有私藏一分一毫，姜丹尼尔一瞥全都看见了

 

而此刻你躺在半截外套已经脱落的草地上，光滑的背脊因为律动一下一下蹭到还沾着夜晚湿气的草坪时，一个小时前因为害羞的脸红现在已经发展成了情欲中的潮红

 

姜丹尼尔完好的身躯暴露在夜光下也别有一番风味，曾经你不小心撞进他们街舞队更衣室的时候已经领略过一次，而此刻你更是眼睛都移不开

姜丹尼尔被你认真的模样吸引，突然抓起你一条腿搭在他的肩上，好让你毫无保留地让他冲撞

 

“啊不行…太….太深了……” 

你倒抽一个冷气还堵在胸口处，姜丹尼尔一下一下蛮力的进出让你觉得那东西都已经快要到你子宫口，从未有过的快感让你整个腰肢不自觉的弓起似乎想索要更多，狠狠抓着姜丹尼尔的臂膀连指甲都要嵌进去

姜丹尼尔没有要改变的意思，反而是慢慢俯身起来将你的两条腿开叉到最大程度，你哽咽着嗓音只能发出断断续续不成话的个别音节，姜丹尼尔却突然贴近你的耳畔

 

“被我艹的舒服吗？”

低沉的嗓音配上无尺度的荤话竟然出自那个平时可爱绅士的姜丹尼尔

“你进更衣室那时候我就想这么干了”

 

  
你没想到这场野战的阴谋竟然能追溯到如此前端，瞪圆了眼睛转头去看姜丹尼尔但这无疑，在他看来是一种诱惑

突然加快的频率让你连气都喘不上，生理反射从喉咙口溢出的喘息声明显有越来越大的趋势，你颤颤巍巍抬起头来看向姜丹尼尔，优美的脖颈线条暴露在白月光里只让人想要犯罪

 

 

“前…前辈……”

“你叫我什么？”

姜丹尼尔一个用力顶的你眼泪都顺着眼角下流，楚楚可怜的模样只想让你欺负更多

 

“哥…哥哥…不要了…不要了好不好……”

 

“这才乖啊”

姜丹尼尔一抹坏笑浮上嘴角，

“不过夜还很长”

 

姜丹尼尔再次俯下身来，坚实的胸膛抵上你的双乳，舌尖在你嘴角打转，惹得你抑制不住喉间的喘息，他却适时堵上了你的嘴

 

“虽然我很喜欢听你叫，可别叫那么大声啊宝贝”

姜丹尼尔咬了咬你的下唇

“我可不想别人看到你现在这诱人的样子”

 

  
“这样的你只能属于我” 

 

 

 

  
朴志训°

 

“这件怎么样？”

“太俗”

“这件呢？”

“单一”

“这件？”

“没品”

“呀朴志训——”

 

  
你知道朴志训不太希望你参加晚上的同学聚会，只因为你跟他提了一句你前男友大概可能跟也许也会到场，这人就这样又是挑你服装的刺又是把大门堵着不让你走，让你这下彻底不爽

 

“你也太——”

你的话还没说完就被朴志训一把拉过摔进床里是第一次，奶乖的小孩平日里哪有这种没有灯的情况下都能看到锋利眼神的情况，你下意识的害怕后咽了咽口水不过还想挣扎些骨气出来不过被朴志训一个跨步到床上压在你身上再没说出口什么

 

“姐姐，我们还是不去了吧”

 

你想说都答应了不去不太好吧也没什么特别的理由，朴志训却食指摩挲着你嘴唇替你把回答先说了不禁让你头皮发麻

 

“就说你”

“下不了床”

 

新买的抹胸裙啊，听到呲啦一声时你恨不得咬死面前这个崽子，而朴志训显然也是抱着这种态度吻你，五指狠狠嵌入你的长发里骨骼带力让你动弹不得，直得承袭

 

抹胸裙好穿也好脱，更别提现在被朴志训扯烂的情况下，突然接触空气甚至让你一哆嗦可是朴志训并不打算给你盖上被子

 

“待会儿会热起来的”

 

他一下一下咬着你的唇，听着你剧烈的呼吸声逐渐平静又突然开始了下一程，因为你感受到了轻车熟路就挑起你底裤的手指

 

你惊得伸出手去却发现两只手腕都被朴志训紧紧抓住，你转过头去望向朴志训的眼，果然看到他好看的桃花眼里写满了笑意

 

“志……志训呐……唔……”

 

朴志训没让你说什么求饶的话就俯身下来堵住你的嘴，身下的抽离进出让你忍不住轻喘出声想要汲取更多氧气不过朴志训始终不让你如愿，你非条件反射地扭动躯体不过更像是在点火，朴志训不由得嘴角一翘

“这么快就想要了？”

你半含着眼泪大口喘着气去看他，看的朴志训笑意更深

“那姐姐应该说什么呢？”

 

“我我错了……志训……我不去了……”

朴志训慢条斯理拉开裤子拉链，能把情事做的这么优雅的大概也只有眼前那个男人，但同时魔鬼也能优雅，

 

“不是这个噢”

他轻轻吻了吻你的眼角，而你委屈的声音都哽咽了，动了动被他死死握住的双手，眨了眨眼睛看他

 

“志训……我想要……”

 

朴志训顿了三秒后撩了撩你的头发，笑的像是得逞的狐狸

 

“姐姐真是个小妖精”

 

“我会满足你的”

 

 

 

   
朴佑镇°

 

你要是知道着cosplay能让朴佑镇欲火那么旺盛你打死不会玩，从傍晚五点开始的战争如今还是没有熄火的征兆，你只是想在朴佑镇行程结束后给他个惊喜来着却没想到把自己赔的那么彻底

 

脖颈上的铃铛choker还在一下一下丁零当啷响着，头饰也好猫尾巴也好从客厅散落到卧室门口，还连带着朴佑镇没来得及换下的舞台妆

 

你实在是被折腾惨了用尽力气捏了捏他因为卖力而青筋暴起的手臂，泪眼婆娑的看着朴佑镇，隔着斑驳的碎发和沙哑的声音

 

“佑镇……”

 

“嗯？”

 

朴佑镇用力深入，顶的你捏着他的手臂一个用力，疼的他龇牙咧嘴俯下身来，狠狠咬了咬你的嘴唇

 

“姐姐怎么？”

“穿着这cosplay出来的时候就没想到这个后果吗？”

 

你现在简直是悔的欲哭无泪，欲望的快感和疲惫感共同侵占你的大脑，但睁开眼看到朴佑镇还没卸下的舞台妆后又是一阵当机

 

“佑镇呐以后不穿了……”

 

你十足的认错在朴佑镇耳朵里听过却觉得变了味，他疑惑地挑眉微微拉开与你唇畔的距离，舔了舔一侧的虎牙后笑的过于危险

 

“那你想穿给谁看？”

 

“嗯？”

 

少年年轻气盛就是好啊，你脸伸手捏一捏快要报废的腰都没什么力气，朴佑镇倒是看穿你手臂的趋势替你捏了捏腰，不过这力度却更像是要了你的命

 

  
“不过姐姐这些衣服还是留着吧”

 

他突然摁住你的肩膀，玩弄了一会儿你系在脖间的铃铛，滚烫的指尖在你胸前远走游离

 

 

“因为让我很有欲望啊”

 

“很想往死里干你”

 

 

 

 

   
裴珍映°

 

画室里的颜料和白色画板都撒了一地，随机泼在画了你轮廓的白板上的颜料像是约好了一般在窗帘缝隙里透过的阳光下晕出一层浅粉色，就像你此刻的肤色

 

本来还在裴珍映手里的画笔不知道什么时候已经落下，清脆的响声没有给模糊的空气带来任何的震颤，只是自由落体期间恰巧经过你的锁骨留下一道火热的红

 

  
裴珍映要了你两次，可仍精力充沛地像那肩头那抹红，你的声音已经嘶哑，混着空气声音一起的喘息却更像是蒙了层薄纱的作品，吸引人一探究竟，

 

“姐姐只给让我一个人画不行吗？”

 

他将原本恶趣味留在你脖颈间的蝴蝶结丝带用嘴扯开，将你抱起后放倒在画室的沙发上随身压下来，你被折腾的没什么力气，任由着他拿着薄薄的丝带给你蒙住了眼睛

 

“所有样子的你，我都不想分享给别人啊”

 

他的手指顺着你的脸颊线上下游走，最后停在你眼角的丝带处轻轻摩挲，你觉得有点痒了伸手想去摘丝带，不料裴珍映却抓住你的手腕替你解开了丝带，映入你眼帘的是裴珍映无辜的眼神却泛着狡黠的光

 

“看来姐姐，还有力气啊”

 

他再次的深入让你忍不住想要惊呼，却被裴珍映的手掌一把捂住口鼻，带着茧的手握住你的腰骨随着动作一下一下摩擦而带来异样，丝带从你的额角滑至地上，沾上了青绿色的颜料，连冷色调都泛着暖意

 

你的生理泪水倾斜而下，疲惫和快感一同涌上你的大脑神经让你感觉再也承受不下去，妥协般握住了裴珍映的手肘，朝他摇了摇头

 

“珍映……不要了……不要了……”

 

裴珍映在你朦胧着睁开眼的时候笑了笑，被汗液浸湿的刘海随着律动慢慢滴落水来，听了你的求饶嘴角翘地更高，俯下身来贴近你的耳畔

 

“不行噢”

少年故意一般用力顶到最深处，皱眉的样子不知道是气狠了还是上了瘾，你被他掐着的软肉显然快要变成青紫色但他却越收越紧，而你则是突然说不出话来，抓着他的手肘的手也收到最紧

 

“姐姐来了几次，就得罚几次”

 

  
真是向日葵田地里藏着的毒药

 

 

 

  
   
李大辉°

 

你醉的迷迷糊糊却还是能感觉到有人将你的双手举到头顶，酒精屏蔽的你的神经此刻不太清醒，但是你扯动了手臂还是能知道自己的双手已经被什么东西给捆住

 

“大辉？……”

 

你被烟酒熏过的嗓音不似平时那般甘甜，透着尼古丁和乙醇的信息因子让李大辉给你梳理杂乱无章的长发的手顿了顿，最后无奈一屁股坐在你所在的床上，良好的弹性让你脑袋晃了晃

有点晕

 

李大辉不知道从哪里拿了根羽毛拂过你脸颊，那感觉让你不自觉半睁开朦胧的双眼，看到的是拖着下巴，领口耷拉在肩膀的李大辉

李大辉的脸很臭，嘟着嘴佯装生气的模样任谁看了都像是个孩子，而此刻这个不曾暴露出欲望的所谓的孩子竟然把你的双手牢牢困在床头，看你醒了一脸天真无害扔了手里的羽毛杆就一跨轻轻坐在你的腰上

 

“姐姐你醒啦”

他一手撑在床上，一手去撩遮了你视线的碎发

 

你扯了扯扯不动的手臂疑惑地去看他，李大辉的笑容却渐渐下缓最后竟然变成委屈的模样

 

“姐姐你都还不知道为什么要被大辉捆起来吧”

男孩转过头去从不远处的桌子上拿来了一个振动器，你迷迷糊糊看清以后瞬间酒醒了不少，当即冷汗都冒了出来

 

  
“大…大辉啊……”

“因为姐姐让大辉生气了啊”

李大辉指尖撵起那罪恶源泉就掰上了开关，突如其来的“嗡嗡”声在寂静的房间里格外清晰

 

“所以要罚姐姐噢”

 

 

“罚姐姐今天不许吃饭，陪我一整天怎么样？”

 

 

 

 

   
赖冠霖°

 

看了一眼手表你才发现已经将近半夜11点，叹了口气为如今的大学生还要晚自习到这个点默哀，你慢悠悠从背后的双肩包里掏出寝室钥匙

赖冠霖是在你钥匙打开门锁的时候抱上你的腰的，你吓得手一哆嗦钥匙应声落地，老旧的房门因为生锈的转子自动旋开，有隐约的路灯光透过早上还没拉开的窗帘透进来

 

“老师……”

赖冠霖压着嗓子叫你，声音透过滚烫的唇畔从你的皮肤传到耳朵

 

“冠霖？”

你恢复了点有些涣散的精神，双手覆上他紧紧握在你腰间的手将起其松开，然后转过身去仰头看他

 

“怎么了？”

赖冠霖眼框眼镜下的眼神忽暗忽明，你有些吃不准是不是孩子学习压力太大累了，思考着说些什么要安慰他的时候他竟然，一手抵在门框上，微微弯下腰来离你更近

 

“想要你”

赖冠霖何尝露出过这般危险的眼眸

“我想要你”

 

简简单单的四个字亦或者是七个字也能彻底让你的脑子当机，但是处于本能的你不是选择逃跑还是顺着他的步伐往后退去无视了被他一脚踹回去的宿舍门和被他一把夺过后扔在地上的手里的资料与双肩包

你顺势跌坐在床上他顺势弯下腰来

 

“冠…冠霖呐……”

你红着耳根子勉强笑着叫他，赖冠霖却再近一步逼得你直直躺倒在床上

 

“老师你和别的同学笑的那么开心，我会吃醋的”

他单手摘了眼睛丢到床的一边，将掉落在额前的碎发再次撩起后定着眼眸看你

而你没想明白怎么回事呢他的手掌就穿过你的发丝吻了上来，唇畔的吮吸像是着了魔一般，让你不自觉微微开口想说什么却被赖冠霖翘了齿贝，逼迫你与他唇齿相交

 

身上的毛衣衬衫也不知道什么时候被他开了扣子，你红着眼看着本该是学生的男人修长的手指解开自己胸前衬衫的一颗颗扣子，脑子里不该有和该有的思绪都一闪而过

 

赖冠霖看你凌乱的碎发笑了笑，双手撵着衬衫衣料往后脱去，少年强劲的肌肉线条就明晃晃暴露在你视线里

 

“老师你可只能对我笑的那么开心”

 

他没将衬衫丢掉，而是细心将那衬衫捋成一长条布料，趁你走神将你的双手捆住，然后欺身含住你的耳垂

 

“我会让你很舒服”

“再也不会想理别的男人”

 

  
“像这样”

 

 

 

  
 


End file.
